Shard Golem Rush, by Drixiss.
Deck List NOTE: The Shards of Readiness can be any 2 shards that you see fit for the deck. 'Intro' This essentially impossible to build aggro deck is based around using Nova, Quantum Towers and precognition/shard of bravery to summon a very powerful shard golem turn 1, and proceed to win off of hitting 15-20+ per turn. 'Strategy' Shard Golem Rush is an interesting aggro deck in the sense that it can actually benefit greatly from going second. Shard of Bravery says that your opponent draws up to 3 cards, depending on how much room is left in their hand, then you draw the same number of cards. If your opponent goes first, they might drop several pillars/towers/novas and other 0 cost cards and have a fairly open hand. This then allows you to make powerful turn 1 plays by playing novas or quantum pillars then following up with shard of bravery for 3 new cards. Although you may be afraid of helping your opponent with the card draw, the 20/25 immaterial golem with ablaze/lobotomize might be a bigger threat than whatever they drew. Turn one, drop any novas or quantum towers in your hand, and then play any draw you can afford. If you have shard of integrity in hand, make sure that the shards in your hand will make a decent Golem. The most important shard in the deck to have in your hand when forming the golem is Shard of Wisdom. If you have 2+ shards of wisdom in hand when playing shard of integrity, your golem will be immaterial. Wisdom can also add the lobotomy ability, if you have more than 3 SoWs.? Which can lock down any actual threat your opponent summons. Shard of Bravery, although mostly there for the draw power, adds +4/+1 to any golem it becomes a part of, and has the "ablaze" ability, (if you have exactly 2 Shard of Braverys) which gives your shard golem an almost lava golem form of aggro. However, this is honestly just a win more ability, and a huge immortal golem will win you games on its own anyways (not always). The annoying part about the Shard of integrity is that it adds bad abilities to your golem, and doesn't fit the aggro style with its 2/5 base stats. Shard of integrity is the earth shard, so it adds abilities like stone form(3 SoIs,) burrow (2 SoI's)and guard (4 or 5 SoI's.) Burrow is sort of useful if you don't get immaterial...but for the most part these are all worthless. Due to this, it is important to try to only use one shard of integrity per golem. The card WILL automatically eat all of the shards of integrity in your hand, so keep this in mind. You will almost always want to hit a good turn one golem though, so sometimes risking a bad build is worth it. However, if you know that you aren't playing against another early game deck, waiting one or two turns to summon your golem could pay off. After you have summoned your golem and are approaching the mid game, continue to dig through your deck, in search of more shards of wisdom. Any extras in your deck can be played on your golem, given that it's immaterial, adding 4 more damage and turning its damage into magic damage. This allows it to completely circumvent any annoying shields, and run your opponent down even faster. You can also use your remaining shards of bravery to draw into a whole new set of shards for a new golem, if one really isn't enough. The extra 2 cards in the deck can really be any 2 shards you want. Void and Readiness add some good abilities and can also be fairly useful cards in certain situations. A turn 1 void can have a pretty scary effect on your opponent's health over the course of the game, and a golem with 3 or 4 void shards gives it the vampire ability, which is very scary when combined with immaterial and 20 damage per turn. Readiness can ensure that you can use your golem's ability even if you don't have the earth quanta, and if the golem has exactly 3 SoRs it will have the deja vu ability when used to make a golem. The other shards all have some neat uses, but those are the two that I personally find to be the best. The 2 shards are really only in there because 6 precogs and 6 braveries in a 30 card deck is overkill. This deck has no late game. Unless you have a vamp immaterial golem going, if it's past turn 10 you probably lost. 'Shard effects' Please see this page for a full list of abilities and life https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AqwbWqlis8bLdERFekUyMmtFOFNFTXFNaThHWDVNT1E#gid=0 'Summary' If this deck weren't nearly impossible to build, I think that it would be a lot of fun in pvp. I of course do not own these cards, so I have never tested this deck outside of the trainer program. It can stomp level 3s in 4-6 turns, but that's not really saying much. I think that the reason I enjoy the deck is that it's hard for your opponent to counter, especially when you apply a shard of wisdom to an immortal golem. No-land stompy, a deck that I think has a similar feel to Shard Golem Rush, gets hit hard by any amount of CC, while this deck should be often immune to it if all goes well. The only real counter to it is a reflect shield, which would just kinda be game over, but who plays those anyways right...? 'Comments' I know that this deck is out of almost everyone's reach, but I'd still love to hear what you all think of it anyways. Theorycrafting is always fun. Feel free to leave your comments below, and please at least give it a whirl in the trainer! (This was really good fun in gold arena, however 1.32 nerfs hit it pretty hard, basically stopped you getting the 20/20 immortal diving golem out on turn 1.) I run a version of this in pvp2, its not that uncommon to see people running these however you can get out-rushed by a shard of bravery fire rush and its very weak against ghostmare after you've dumped all your cards and to quanta denial before you dump.? I'm not going to reveal my version because hey you never know I might see you in PVP, but have the link to the stats of what all the shards do. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AqwbWqlis8bLdERFekUyMmtFOFNFTXFNaThHWDVNT1E#gid=0